SINCERITY OF LOVE
by HanDik
Summary: Luhan seorang namja keturunan china yang mencintai Baekhyun, yeoja berparas imut dan cantik. Luhan yang begitu mencintai Baekhyun rela meluangkan waktunya bahkan menjadi tameng untuk Baekhyun karena dirinya tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun menangis. Sebuah Cintai yang Luhan dedikasikan hanya untuk Baekhyun dan menerima Baekhyun apa adanya. ( Sincerty of Love - Chap II LUBAEK )
1. Chapter 1

**Sincerity of Love**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Xi Luhan and Byun Baek Hyun _(Gender Switch to Yeoja)_

Support Cast : Wu Yi Fan

Pair : LuBaek _slight_ KrisBaek

Cerita Fanfiction ini saya terinspirasi dari salah satu Video Clip milik Grup Band Indonesia, bisa dibilang bukan terinspirasi mungkin ya tapi kek ngeremake itu Video Clip menjadi sebuah cerita. Tiba-tiba saja saya kepikiran Video Clip itu dari Grup Band Nidji yang berjudul Dosakah Aku, ini masih saat saya belum kenal yang namanya Korea Selatan alias belum menjadi K-Popers hehehe.. Sekian dan silakan dinikmati cerita ini.

 ** _-Sincerity of Love-_**

 **SEKANG SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

Sosok _namja_ yang merupakan siswa sekolah ternama di _Seoul_ , yang merupakan siswa terpopuler dengan nilai akademik maupun nilai non akademik di atas rata-rata sekaligus menjadi salah satu murid kebanggaan sekolah yang telah berhasil membawa berbagai macam penghargaan. Xi Lu Han siswa berkebangsaan _China_ yang semenjak kecil telah besar di _Negeri Gingseng_ dan merupakan anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha Elektronik terkenal.

Kebiasaan Luhan setiap hari di sekolah ialah hanya akan berkumpul dan bermain bersama sahabat-sahabatnya dan tidak hanya itu Luhan mempunyai kebiasaan unik yang selalu membawa kamera kesekolah. Ia selalu membawa kamera miliknya hanya untuk mengambil gambar seseorang yang selalu menjadi kelemahan Luhan, walaupun Luhan siswa terpopuler sekaligus menjadi siswa dideretan siswa tertampan di sekolah ia pun memiliki kelemahannya yaitu seorang _yeoja_ bertubuh mungil berparas cantik dan merupakan siswi terpopuler yang juga menjadi kebanggan sekolah, Byun Baek Hyun.

Dan disinilah Luhan berada di ruang musik dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya pada saat jam istirahat pertamanya dengan membuntuti sosok Baekhyun dan mengambil setiap foto.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu tampak cantik Baek, seandainya aku bisa ada di dekatmu aku pasti sangat senang. Bertemu denganmu saja membuatku gugup apalagi saat pertama kali kita menjadi satu _team_ di perlombaan cerdas cermat untuk pertama kali kau membuatku seperti _namja_ bodoh yang melihat bidadari turun dari khayangan" Ucap Luhan yang memperhatikan hasil fotonya.

"Namun aku terlalu lama untuk mendekatimu Baek, hingga sekarang kau telah menjadi miliknya. Menjadi milik sepupuku sendiri Wu Yi Fan. Aku sangat kesal, kenapa aku terlihat lemah saat bertemu denganmu. Semenjadk aku menyadari aku menyukaimu, seandainya aku punya keberanian mungkin aku bisa memilikimu Baek" Ucap Luhan lesu dan lebih memilih kembali kekelas setelah bayang-bayang kemesraan Baekhyun dan Yifan saat Yifan menjemput sang pujaan hati.

 ** _-Sincerity of Love-_**

Byun Baek Hyun seorang _yeoja_ yang sudah menduduki dirinya di kelasnya yang masih sepi yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk selalu datang pagi dan memulai aktifitasnya dengan membaca buku novel kegemarannya. Sejak dulu kecil hingga kelas satu SMA, Baekhyun tidak pernah datang sepagi ini dan hanya karena seseorang lah dulu ia selalu datang pagi untuk melihatnya, seseorang yang telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang mantan Ketua OSIS, Wu Yi Fan. Hanya demi mendapatkan seorang Yifan, ia rela datang pagi dan hal ini membuatnya selalu bangun pagi hingga ia menjalin hubungan bersama Yifan setahun lalu hingga sekarang.

Walau sekarang Yifan telah menjadi mahasiswa dan Baekhyun masih menginjak kelas tiga SMA, mereka tetap selalu bertemu karena Yifan akan selalu mengantar Baekhyun kesekolah bahkan pulangpun Baekhyun diantar oleh Yifan. Bagi Baekhyun, Yifan lah segala-galanya dalam hidupnya karena Yifan adalah cinta pertama Baekhyun.

"Hai Baek" Sapa Kyungsoo teman sebangku Baekhyun yang telah menduduki bangkunya.

"Hai Kyungsoo" Balas Baekhyun.

"Baekhie.. Eh kenapa dengan wajahmu ? apa kau sakit Baek ?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang ingin ber- _aegyo_ namun langsung bertanya dengan sedikit khawatir

"A-ku tidak apa-apa kok Kyung. Hmm Kau pasti mau meminjam PR-ku kan ? Ambil saja di tasku seperti biasa" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit gelisah

"Aku memang mau meminjam PR-mu Baek, tapi kau terlihat pucat hari ini dan sepertinya kau keringat dingin ?"

"Sudah kubilang Kyungie kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Kau kerjakan saja PR Bahasa Inggrismu"

"Baiklah kalau kau berbicara seperti itu Baek" Balas Kyungsoo yang langsung mengambul buku PR milik Baekhyun dan mulai mengerjakan PR-nya namun ia masih penasaran dengan Baekhyun.

"Hu-huek.. huek"

"Baek Baek kau sakit ? Ayo ku antar ke ruang kesehatan" Ucap Kyungsoo yang khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang semakin pucat.

"Ti-tidak.. Huek huek.. usah.. huk… .. Aku akan ke.. kamar man.. di saja.. huk huek" Ucap Baekhyun yang terbata-bata karena merasakan rasa mual pada perutnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menutup mulutnya untuk menahan rasa mualnya.

 ** _-Sincerity of Love-_**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan untuk selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jauh walau setiap kali Baekhyun dijemput oleh Yifan. Namun, semenjak dua bulan terakhir Luhan tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun lagi disekolah bahkan Kyungsoo yang ditanya langsung pergi begitu saja begitupun para guru hanya bisa bungkam mengenai Baekhyun.

Hari demi hari, Luhan merasa hidupnya semakin hampa tanpa melihat senyum Baekhyun. Ntah apa yang membuat Luhan untuk pulang lebih cepat hari ini tanpa berkumpul bersama sahabatnya seperti biasanya. Sudah hampir satu bulan setengah Luhan terus memikirkan keberadaan dan keadaan Baekhyun hingga saat ini, bahkan yang biasanya Luhan takut untuk menghubungi Baekhyun walau hanya melalui _chat_ kini sudah mulai menanyakan keadaan dan kabar Baekhyun namun tidak pernah semua _chat_ -nya terkirim.

Baekhyun seperti hilang di telan bumi bahkan dua minggu lalu Luhan sempat mencoba pergi ke rumah Baekhyun namun ia malah mendapat kabar dari _security_ bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak ada di rumah begitupun dengan keluarganya. Dan tentunya hal ini sukses membuat Luhan semakin khawatir akan kondisi Baekhyun, perasaan takut mulai menghantui diri Luhan.

Luhan terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan perlahan dengan mata terus melirik kenan dan kekiri berharap bisa melihat sosok Baekhyun diluar ataupun sesekali menge _check smartpohone_ -nya siapa tahu Baekhyun sudah membalas pesannya. Luhan menyadari hujan mulai turun begitu deras dan membuat dirinya menepi di sudut jalan karena Luhan mencemaskan kondisinya saat menyetir, saat ini saja ia hanya bisa mengendarai mobil dengan pelan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yi-yifan ? dan…" Mata Luhan tersentak melihat Yifan, sepupunya tengah bertengkar dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat ia kenal. "Baekhyun ? Kenapa mereka bertengkar di hujan deras ini"

Luhan dengan seksama masih melihat pertengkaran Baekhyun dengan Yifan. _"Brengsek! Apa yang Yifan lakukan pada Baekhyun! Kenapa dia seenaknya mendorong Baekhyun dan langsung meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah hujan seperti ini"_

Luhan yang melihat kejadian Baekhyun ditampar oleh Yifan bahkan sebelum Yifan pergi dia sempet mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjatuh. Luhan dengan kesal memukul _stir_ mobnilnya dan segera mengambil payung lipat yang ada di kursi belakang mobilnya dan dengan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang terjatuh dengan wajah tertunduk ke bawah.

"Baek.. Baek ?" Ucap Luhan yang langsung ber _jongkok_ di depan Baekhyun dan berusahan memanggil Baekhyun berkali-kali namun tidak direspon oleh Baekhyun. "Baek.. Baek.. ayo berdiri kalau kau tetap disini nanti kau sakit Baek" Ucap Luhan yang mulai tidak bisa tinggal diam dan langsung meraih pergelangan Baekhyun namun…..

"PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HAH ? TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR DALAM URUSANKU! AKU TIDAK BUTUH DIKASIHANI! PERGI! PERGI!" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung menghempas tangan (Luhan) seseorang yang dengan seenaknya menggam pergelangan tangannya.

 _-Nyes_ \- Jantung Luhan berasa di tusuk oleh sebuah duri yang besar dan membuatnya semakin sakit namun Luhan tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun, sosok yang sangat ia cintai walaupun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."Baek tapi disini hujan Baek, kau bisa sakit" Luhan kembali berucap dengan lembut karena ia tahu bagaimana kondisi perasaan Baekhyun untuk saat ini.

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA! KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU!" Bentak Baekhyun tepat di wajah Luhan.

 _/PLAK/_ "AKU LUHAN! KITA MEMANG TIDAK DEKAT TAPI.. TAPI KITA DULU PERNAH IKUT LOMBA YANG SAMA BAEK….. Dan…. Dan aku sebagai temanmu tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini Baek" Ucap Luhan setengah membentak setelah menampar Baekhyun dengan pelan untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Teman ? Aku bahkan sudah tidak memiliki teman lagi, semua temanku sudah pergi meninggalkanku" Ucap Baekhyun yang masih memegangi pipi kanannya sehabis menerima tamparan Luhan yang terbilang tidak bertenaga namun ia masih dapat merasakannya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tapi Baek, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu" Ucap Luhan yang langsung memeluk Baekhyun. _"Karena aku mencintaimu Baek"_.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut akan seorang Luhan yang dengan tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya, namun Baekhyun dapat merasakan sedikit kehangatan dalam pelukan Luhan. Padahal Baekhyun sadar bahwa tubuh mereka berdua kini telah basah karena hujan sementara payung Luhan sudah tergeletak tidak disamping mereka berdua.

Luhan masih setia memeluk Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun kembali tenang. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan Baekhyun membalas pelukannya yang dirinya rasakan adalah sebuah genggaman kuat pada kedua ujung jas sekolahnya, Luhan dapat memaklumi itu bahwa Baekhyun sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Keluarkan lah Baek, keluarkan semuanya agar kau tenang. Menangislah agar semua bebanmu hilang, hujan akan menutupi air matamu yang Baek" Ucap Luhan pelan dan terus mengelus dengan lembut surai coklat Baekhyun hingga ia dapat merasakan Baekhyun mulai tenang.

"Ternyata dia bisa tidur dibawah guyuran hujan seperti ini, sebaiknya aku segera membawanya masuk kedalam mobil dan membawanya pulang sebelum ia sakit" Ucap Luhan yang mulai menggendong Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur karena kelelahan dengan cara _bridal style_. "Eh _testpack_? Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun ? Sebaiknya aku tanyakan nanti" Ucap Luhan yang melihat sebuah _testpack_ tergeletak di dekat Baekhyun dan mengambil _testpack_ tersebut.

 **-Sincerity of Love-**

 **KEDIAMAN KELUARGA BYUN**

Baekhyun tengah duduk di tempat tidur miliknya sendiri, memandang dinding kamarnya yang bernuansa _baby blue._ Ia hanya menatap dinding kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong, tidak ada pergerakan yang ditunjukan oleh Baekhyun, wajahnya yang tampak pucat dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang terlihat berantakan.

 _Cekle_ \- terlihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik berumur empat puluh tahun berjalan mendekat tempat tidur anaknya dengan membawa sepiring roti panggang dengan selai _strawberry_ yang terliaht di antaranya yang merupakan ibunda Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun merasa hatinya selalu manangis apabila melihat anak bungsunya selalu dalam kondisi yang tidak baik semenjak Baekhyun dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter keluarga mereka dua bulan lalu.

Semenjak itu Baekhyun bukan lah gadis remaja yang ceria lagi bahkan ia sudah mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya dan kakak laki-laki satu-satunya, bahkan berita mengenai Baekhyun telah membuat perusahaan ayahnya semakin jatuh dan beberapa _investor_ dan rekan bisnis memilih tidak melanjutkan kerja samanya dengan perusahaan milik keluarga mereka. Tuan Byun yang terlihat semakin marah mendatangi keluarga Wu karena mereka menuntut Yifan yang merupakan ayah biologis anak yang dikandung Baekhyun untuk bertanggung jawab namun baik Yifan dan keluarga membantah tuntutan tersebut dan berakhir dengan Keluarga Byun yang semakin dipermalukan oleh Keluarga Wu.

Tuan Byun bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kondisi keuangan yang dimilikinya semakin menurun. Saat ia mendapatkan berita bahwa Baekhyun hamil dirinya benar-benar tidak percaya putri kesayangannya yang ia besarkan dengan sebaik-baiknya kini dirusak oleh seorang _namja_ keturunan _china_ yang tidak ingin bertanggung jawab. Bahkan Tuan Byun tidak bisa memarahi Baekhyun karena melihat Baekhyun semakin _drop_ hingga sekarang.

"Baekhie, sarapan yuk hari ini _eomma_ buatkan roti panggang dengan selai _strawberry_ kesukaanmu" Ucap Nyonya Byun yang berusaha membujuk Baekhyun untuk makan namun tidak di respon sama sekali oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekie jangan seperti ini sayang, kau semakin membuat _eomma_ semakin khawatir bahkan saat kemarin kau kabur hanya untuk bertemu dengan _namja_ itu untungnya teman sekolahmu mengantarkan mu kemarin dan membuat _eomma_ merasa sedikit lega" Lanjut Nyonya Byun yang masih menceritakan seseorang yang membawa Baekhyun pulang dengan kondisi basah karena hujan.

Nyonya Byun sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat kondisi anak bungsunya yang terlihat murung, perasaan bersalah Nyonya Byun terus menyayat hatinya karena merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu yang tidak bisa membesarkan anaknya dengan baik hingga terjadi seperti ini. Dengan perlahan Nyonya Byun memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dengan berusahan menenangkan Baekhyun dengan nyanyian yang sering ia nyanyikan saat Baekhyun bersedih saat kecil.

 _"Eomma_ letakan sarapanmu disini ya Baekhie dan jangan lupa memakannya ya sayang" Ucap Nyonya Byun yang langsung mencium kening Baekhyun yang kemudian langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di kamar.

Nyonya Byun terlihat murung seperti biasanya semenjak kejadian Baekhyun hamil, ia kembali menuju ruang makan dimana Tuan Byun dan anak sulunya Baekbeom sedang menyantap sarapannya.

" _Eomma_ , bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun pagi ini ?" Tanya Baekbeom.

"Seperti biasa tidak ada perkembangannya, _eomma_ takut kondisinya akan membuat kondisi kehamilannya memburuk" Ucap Nyonya Byun terlihat semakin lesu.

"Suatu saat Baekhyun pasti akan sehat kembali _eomma_ , yang terpenting kita harus selalu memberi semangat untuk Baekhyun terlebih lagi sekarang didalam perut Baekhyun tengah berada kehidupan yang tidak bersalah" Tutur Baekbeom.

"Benar itu yang dikatakan Baekbeom _changie,_ sebaiknya kau makan dulu sarapanmu untuk pendidikan Baekhyun mungkin sebaiknya ia di _homeschooling_ hingga ia lulus nanti" Ucap Tuan Byun yang diangguki oleh Baekbeom.

"Baiklah kal-"

 _Ting Tong.. Ting Tong.._ "Ada tamu sebaiknya _eomma_ buka pintu dulu baru melanjutkan sarapan" Ucap Nyonya Byun yang langsung menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi _ahjumma_ " Sapa Luhan dengan ramahnya.

"Selamat pagi Luhan, ternyata kau, _ahjumma_ pikir siapa yang bertamu di pagi hari. Ada apa kok pagi-pagi sudah kemari dengan pakaian seragam sekolah" Tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Aku ingin menjemput Baekhyun bila dia sudah mau bersekolah lagi"

"Sepertinya hari ni ia tidak akan sekol…."

" _Eomma_! Siapa yang datang ? Kenapa tidak disuruh untuk masuk ?" Tanya Baekbeom dari dalam yang langsung memotong percakapan Nyonya Byun dengan Luhan.

"Ah _ahjumma_ sampai lupa, ayo Luhan masuk dan sarapan bersama kami" Ucap Nyonya Byun yang langsung membawa Luhan ke ruang makan. "Ini Luhan datang pagi-pagi ingin menjemput Baekhyun untuk ke kesekolah bersama-sama" Jelas Nyonya Byun lebih lanjut.

"Luhan kau datang untuk menjemput Baekhyun ?"

" _Ne ahjushi_ , tapi tadi aku sempat mendengar dari _ahjumma_ bahwa Baekhyun tidak kesekolah lagi hari ini"

"Seperti yang kau lihat Baekhyun memang tidak akan bersekolah hari ini mungkin _ahjushi_ akan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk _homeschooling_ nanti hingga lulus"

"Kalau begitu biarkan hari ini aku membantu _ahjumma_ merawat Baekhyun"

"Tidak usah Luhan nanti sekolahmu bagaimana ? Kami tidak mau merepotkanmu dan keluargamu lebih dari ini"

"Tidak apa-apa _ahjushi_ , lagi pula aku ikhlas _kok_ untuk membantu Baekhyun kembali seperti dulu lagi. Dan _ahjushi_ tidak perlu memikirkan kembali mengenai keluargaku, karena _baba_ menyampaikan bahwa ia membantu sebagai teman lama" Jelas Luhan.

 _"Seperti Luhan sangat peduli dengan Baekhyun, seandainya dia yang menjadi kekasih Baekhyun bukan Kris mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan seperti ini"_ Ucap Nyonya Byun dalam hatinya.

 _"Dari caranya berbicara sepertinya ia sangat tulus atau bahkan sebenarnya ia menyukai Baekhyun ? Sepertinya ia"_ Ucap Baekbeom dalam hatinya.

"Kami sekeluarga sangat berterima kasih karena hanya perusahaan _appa_ -mu yang tidak mencabut investasinya dan berhenti bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami sehingga kami tetap dapat berorepasi walau keuntungan kami semakin menurun" Jelas Tuan Byun.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu _ahjushi_ , lagi pula sejak awal _baba_ sudah memilih perusahaan _ahjushi_ sebagai _produsen_ utama bahan baku perusahaan _baba_ dan _baba_ juga mengakui bahwa semua bahan baku dari perusahaan _ahjushi_ sangat berkualitas" Ucap Luhan.

"Tida perlu memuji seperti itu Luhan, bahan baku yang diminta _appa_ -mu itu langsung _ahjushi_ yang melakukannya dan sampaikan terima kasih kepada _appa_ -mu ya. Sepertinya _ahjushi_ harus berangkat sekarang, Baekbeom cepat bergegas nanti kau akan terlambat juga dan _changi_ aku berangkat dulu ya" Ucap Tuan Byun yang langsung berangkat diikuti oleh Baekbeom.

Sepeninggalan Tuan Byun dan Baekbeom, Luhan langsung meminta izin kepada Nyonya Byun untuk langsung ke kamar Baekhyun. Luhan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga Baekhyun dan tidak akan membiarkannya mengalami kejadian yang buruk lagi, bahkan ia sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada kedua orang tuanya mengenai masalah yang dialami oleh Baekhyun yang disebabkan oleh sepupunya, Yifan.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _KEDIAMAN KELUARGA XI_**

 _Setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun menuju rumahnya dan mendengar semua apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dari Tuan dan Nyonya Byun begitu membuat Luhan terpukul. Ia sama sekali tidak mengatahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah mengalami kejadian buruk dan terlebih lagi orang yang telah melakukan itu merupakan sepupunya sendiri. Luhan sudah berencana untuk menceritakan hal ini kepada Baba-nya dan meminta Baba-nya untuk membatu keluarga Byun yang Luhan perkirakan pasti sedang dalam kesulitan._

 _"Sepertinya Baba sudah pulang, sebaiknya aku langsung saja menemuinya" Ucap Luhan langsung berlari keluar dari mobilnya yang kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah untuk segera bertemu dengan Baba-nya. "Baba! Luhan Pulang" Teriak Luhan kemudian._

 _"Luhan apa seperti itu saat pulang ? Siapa yang mengajarimu hah ?" Balas Tuan Xi dengan suara yang lantang namun tegas dari dalam ruang keluarga._

 _"Hehehe.. Mianhe Baba, tumben sekali Baba sudah berada di rumah jam segini" Ucap Luhan yang langsung menduduki dirinya disofa keluarga yang sepertinya ia lupa kalau seragam sekolahnya masih sedikit basah._

 _"Jangan main sembarangan duduk dengan pakaianmu yang setengah basah nanti malah mengotori sofa dan kenapa seragammu basah seperti itu Luhan ? Bukankah sekolahmu memiliki gedung parkir sendiri dan berhubungan langsung dengan gedung utama sekolahmu" Ucap Tuan Xi dengan nada yang terdengar seperti meminta penjelasan kepada Luhan._

 _"Baiklah Baba" Ucap Luhan yang langsung mendudukan dirinya di lantai. "Nanti saja Luhan ceritakan sehabis ganti baju tapi ini masalah penting yang harus Luhan ceritakan karena Luhan butuh bantuan Baba"_

 _"Tumben sekali biasanya bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu hanya tinggal meninggalkan pesan ke Baba"_

 _"Ini beda Baba. Ini menyangkut orang yang Luhan sayang, Baba ingatkan yeoja yang selalu Luhan ceritakan itu ?"_

 _"Yeoja manis yang ceritakan itu ? Baba memang mengingatnya tapi kau tidak pernah menyebut namanya saat kau bercerita mengenainya kepada Baba, yang kau ceritakan hanya 'Senyum yang manis', 'Wajahnya yang cantik dan manis' serta semuanya tentang dirinya selalu kau sebut manis itu"_

 _"Hehehe.. Tapi Baba ini lebih penting dan ini menyangkut Yifan!"_

 _"Kenapa menyangkut Yifan ? Apa ada hubungannya ?"_

 _"Ada Baba! Karena dia telah merebut yang paling berharga dari yeoja yang Luhan cintai karena dia telah menghamilinya dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab bahkan ahjushi dan ahjumma pun mengelak Baba!"_

 _"Tidak mungkin Yifan seperti itu dan Baba yakin ahjushi dan ahjumma-mu tidak akan seperti itu"_

 _"Tapi nyatanya Baba mereka seperti itu. Luhan tidak habis pikir mereka seperti itu"_

 _"Luhan jangan membicarakan saudaramu seperti itu, kau jangan mendengarkan yang tidak-tidak siapa tahu itu berita salah"_

 _"Luhan mendengarkan langsung dari orang tua Baekhyun Baba. Baekhyun itu nama yeoja yang Luhan cintai Baba, bahkan Luhan melihat sendiri dengan mata kepala Luhan Yifan berlaku kasar tadi saat Luhan tidak sengaja melihat pertengkaran mereka"_

 _"Baiklah nanti kita tanyakan kepada ahjushi dan ahjumma-mu itu jika memang itu benar Baba tidak bisa mendiamkannya begitu saja, mereka harus bisa bertanggung jawab bukan takut perusahaan mereka akan bangkrut. Baru-baru ini saja perusahaan yang selalu menjadi produsen terbaik kita tiba-tiba saja sahamnya anjlok dan banyak yang mengundurkan diri tapi Baba tidak bisa karena perusahaannya adalah produsen pertama sekaligus yang membantu perusahaan kita seperti sekarang dan Baba juga baru saja membantunya"_

 _"Jadi Baba baru membantu perusahaan itu ? Apa Baba bisa membantu perusahaan appa Baekhyun ? Perusahaan mereka sedang turun karena perihal Baekhyun yang hamil"_

 _"Untuk itu Baba mungkin hanya dapat membantu sedikit Lu, beritahu Baba saja nama perusahaan keluarga Baekhyun-mu itu"_

 _"Baekhyun-ku ? Baba! Dia belum menjadi miliku Baba!" Ucap Luhan sedikit manja._

 _"Kau ini masih saja bersikap begitu pantas saja Baekhyun tidk melihatmu. Hahaha…. Ya sudah apa nama perusahaan mereka ?"_

 _"Namanya Byun Corp Baba"_

 _"Byun Corp katamu ? Jadi kasus itu yang membuat saham mereka turun seperti itu ?"_

 _"Maksud Baba ? Apa Baba mengetahui mengenai hal itu ?"_

 _"Tentu saja Lu, Byun Corp adalah perusahaan produsen terbaik buat perusahaan kita dan perusahaan yang Baba maksud adalah perusahaan itu. Ternyata putra semata wayang Baba yang tampan ini menyukai Putri Byun. Hahahaha…"_

 _"Ja-jadi…"_

 _"Sampaikan salam untuk orang tua Baekhyun dan jika seperti ini mungkin Baba besok akan bertemu dengan ahjushi-mu, sebaiknya kau temani Baekhyun-mu itu Lu"_

 _"Tenang saja Baba, Luhan pasti akan selalu menjaganya sampai dia menjadi mililkku.. hehehe.. Kalau begitu Luhan masuk ke kamar dulu ya Baba udah dingin" Ucap Luhan langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua._

 _"Seandainya kau masih ada pasti kau sangat senang anak kita telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan dan begitu baik sama sepertimu, kau memang ibu yang baik untuknya" Ucap Tuan Xi yang melihat pigura foto yang besar di ruang keluarga._

 **FLASHBACK END**

 ** _Bersambung…._**

 ** _Pagi Readers hehehe..._**

 ** _duh bukannya lanjut yang lama malah buat yang baru tapi tenang yang lama pasti akan dilanjutin, nah kalau cerita ini hanya sebentar saja nggak akan chapter yang banyak-banyak sampai 5 chapter lebih kok hehehe... sekian dari saya bila ada masukan atau mau berkomentar silakan hehehe..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**SINCERITY OF LOVE**

Main Cast : Xi Lu Han and Byun Baek Hyun (GS)

Support Cast : Wu Yi Fan

- _SOL – Chap II_ -

 **Kediaman Keluarga Byun**

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun..." Panggil Luhan dari balik pintu kamar Baekhyun yang masih tertutup. "Ini aku Luhan, bolehkah aku masuk kedalam ?" Lanjut Luhan bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang berada didalam kamar.

"Pergilah, aku tidak butuh siapa-siapa sekarang. AKU HANYA INGIN SENDIRI" Teriak Baekhyun pada akhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Tidak baik untuk kau dan... dan..." Luhan memutus perkataannya karena mengucapkan sebuah kata _'anakmu'_ terasa menyayat hatinya.

"Dan apa ? Bayiku kan ? Kau sama saja dengan yang lain. Setelah mengetahui bahwa aku hamil semua mata menatapku dengan jijik. Kyungsoo, Minseok dan Tao pun menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan, bahkan mereka setelah mengetahui hal itu pun langsung pergi. Aku... aku... hiks... hiks.. memang pan... hiks.. pan... hiks... tas menda... mendapatkan itu"

"Tidak Baek.. Aku tidak seperti mereka, aku disini dan akan disini menemanimu" Ucap Luhan menanggapi perkataan dari Baekhyun.

"TIDAK PERLU! AKU TAHU KAU MELAKUKAN ITU KARENA KAU MERASA AKU PERLU DIKASIHANI KAN! AKU TIDAK PERLU DIKASIHANI! AKU TIDAK PANTAS MEMILIKI TEMAN! APA KAU TULI HAH ? AKU TIDAK PAN..."

"BYUN BAEK HYUN, TIDAK PANTAS KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADA TAMU!" Murka Tuan Byun yang merasa dipermalukan lebih dalam oleh perkataan Baekhyun yang terdengar dengan jelas sampai keruang makan. "SUDAH CUKUP KAU MEMPERLAKUKAN KELUARGA INI, SEKARANG KAU MALAH BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI PADA TEMANMU YANG DATANG! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU MALU ? BELUM CUKUP MEMBUAT _APPA, EOMMA DAN OPPA_ -MU DIPERMALUKAN LEBIH DALAM ?" Lanjut Tuan Byun yang sedari tadi berjalan menuju depan kamar Baekhyun yang sudah lelah mendengar perkataan putri bungsunya yang tidak sopan kepada Luhan.

" _Yeobo/Appa_ " Teriak Nyonya Byun dan Baekbeom yang menyusul Tuan Byun.

 _'Aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir satu keluarga ternyata kalau berteriak keras sekali'_ batin Luhan, yang sudah ketakutan diawal mendengar amarah Tuan Byun.

" _Ahjushi_ tidak perlu memarahi Baekhyun, biarkan aku saja yang menenangkannya. Bila _ahjushi_ seperti ini, yang ada Baekhyun semakin terpuruk dan akan berakibat pada janin yang sedang dikandungnya" Ucap Luhan menangkan Tuan Byun.

"IYA AKU MEMANG CUMA BISA MEMALUKAN KELUARGA INI" Teriak Baekhyun dari balik kamar.

"BYUN BAEK HYUN SUDAH HENTIKAN" Kali ini Nyonya Byun berteriak dari luar kamar untuk menghentikan perkataan Baekhyun.

" _Appa.. Eomma.._ biarkan Luhan saja yang mengurusnya, lagi pula aku dan _appa_ bisa terlambat. Luhan aku serahkan Baekhyun kepadamu ya" Ucap Baekbom menangkan Tuan Byun dan mengajak kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Baek, biarkan orang berkata seperti apa, aku akan selalu disekitarmu. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengusirku aku pun akan tetap berada disini sampai kau membuka pintu ini" Ucap Luhan berdiri didepan pintu dan tidak ada tanggapan lebih dari Baekhyun.

Luhan serius dengan perkataannya bahwa dia akan menunggu didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun walaupun Nyonya Byun menawarkan makan siang ataupun beristirahat di ruang keluarga namun Luhan menolak hal tersebut. Dia duduk bersandar pada pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan menundukkan kepala.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Nyonya Byun atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan setelah ia mendapatkan telepon dari suaminya yang menyampaikan pesan dari ayah Luhan untuk membiarkan apa yang Luhan lakukan. Nyonya Byun yang mendapatkan pesan tersebut merasa bingung dan heran atas perilaku Tuan Xi terhadap anaknya sendiri, yang ditakutkan oleh Nyonya Byun ialah Luhan sakit, karena hari sudah sore Luhan belum makan sedari siang makanan yang ditolaknya, duduk dilantai bahkan dia masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Luhan, ini sudah sore sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahatlah. Biarkan _ahjumma_ yang mengurus Baekhyun sekarang" Tawar Nyonya Byun yang merasa tidak tega melihat Luhan yang terus duduk didepan kamar Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa _ahjumma_ , saya disini saja lagi pula lelaki tidak boleh menarik perkataannya sendirikan?" Ucap Luhan dengan tenang sambil tersenyum kepada Nyonya Byun.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, biarkan _ahjumma_ membawakanmu selimut untuk kau gunakan, kau bisa menggunakan kamar yang berada disebelah kamar Baekhyun dan bergabunglah saat makan malam tiba" Tawarnya Nyonya Byun.

"Tidak apa-apa _ahjumma_ saya disini saja, lagi pula saya tidak bisa makan apabila Baekhyun belum keluar kamar untuk makan, dan saya juga yakin kalau Baekhyun belum menyentuh sarapannya"

Luhan terus berada diposisinya sampai Tuan Byun dan Baekbom pulang dan mereka tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan Luhan sesaui dengan perintah ayah Luhan.

- _SOL – Chap II_ -

 **Sekang Senior High School**

"Xi Lu Han ? Xi Lu Han ? Apakah Luhan tidak masuk lagi hari ini ?" Tanya Kim _Songsaenim_ yang merupakan walikelas setalah menyebut nama Luhan untuk absen. "Apakah ada yang mengetahui kabar Luhan ? Jongdae dan Sehun apakah kalian tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Luhan ?"

"Tidan _songsaenim_ , kami kemarin sore sudah kerumahnya tetapi info dari pembantunya bahwa Luhan sedang tidak ada dirumah untuk beberapa hari bahkan kami tidak diberitahu olehnya, Sehun pun sudah menghubungi nomor telepon Luhan tetapi tidak bisa dihubungi" Jelas Jongdae yang diikuti anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti _songsaenim_ akan menghubungi ayah Luhan untuk menanyakannya, karena ini hari kedua Luhan absen tanpa keterangan. Baiklah kalian bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran kalian pagi ini, sampai ketemu pada jam ketiga nanti" Ucap Kim _songsaenim_ yang kemudian meninggakan kelas.

- _SOL – Chap II_ -

 **Kediaman Keluarga Byun**

Nyonya Byun terlihat sangat sibuk didapur sejak siang hari, dan Luhan masih berada di posisi awalnya dan sama sekali tidak beranjak hanya selimut yang menutupi badannya yang ia gunakan untuk menghangatkan badannya. Wajah Luhan terlihat tidak sehat dan dirinya sangat merasa lelah untuk pertama kalinya, ini merupakan salah satunya karena Luhan tidak makan semenjak ia datang kerumah Baehyun. Nyonya Byun pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa namun hari ini ia merasa Luhan akan bisa lebih baik karena ayah Luhan akan datang, dan Nyonya Byun sangat berharap dia dapat membujuk Luhan untuk makan.

Malam pun tiba dimana Tuan Xi sudah berada diruang makan keluarga Byun bersama Tuan Byun, Nyonya Byun dan Baekbom, namun terlihat tuan Xi sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang masih duduk disana.

"Apakah kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan anakmu Henry ?"

"Tenang saja Siwon, dia itu kuat, jika dia ingin mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dia harus berjuang lagi pula aku dan ibu telah mengajari dia sejak kecil untuk tidak menarik apa yang sudah ia katakan" Ucap Henry kepada Byun Siwon. "Sebaiknya aku menyampaikan apa yang ingin kukatakan dan niatku kesini kepada kalian" Ucap Henry dan keluarga Byun mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang diucapkan oleh Henry.

Sementara itu Luhan masih dalam keadaan duduk tertunduk didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun sampai... _/klek/_ Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan Luhan yang dalam kondisi tubuh tidak bertenaga dengan duduk menyender pada pintu ke kamar langsung terjungkal kebelakang dan ia dapat melihat Baekhyun dari bawah.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga Baek.. hehehe..." Cengir Luhan senang melihat Baekhyun membukakan pintu kamar.

"Aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau masih disini dan kau terlihat pucat"

"Aku kan sudah berkata akan menunggu disini sampai kau membukakan pintu. Lelaki tidak bol..." Luhan pingsan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hei! Hei! Bangun.. yak... _Appa.. Eomma.. Oppa..._ " Teriak Baekhyun memanggil seisi keluarganya karena Luhan pingsan.

Luhan yang pingsan langsung membuat Henry selaku Tuan Xi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat anaknya baru dua hari saja sudah pingsan tapi ia sangat salut kepada Luhan karena ia benar-benar melakukan sesuai dengan perkataannya, sedangkan seluruh keluarga Byun terlihat panik dan langsung membawa Luhan masuk kekamar Baekhyun dan membaringkan Luhan ditempat tidur Baekhyun.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Luhan sadar, dan Luhan langsung melihat sekitar dimana Baekhyun dan keluarganya sedang duduk memandang dirinya sedangkan ayahnya sendiri sedang berdiri dengan gaya _cool_ -nya.

"Sadar juga kau Luhan, buat apa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu dan _eomma_ kau tidak menyuruhnya untuk makan sampai dia terlihat pucat seperti itu" Tanya Baekhyun pada _eomma_ -nya yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Nyonya Byun.

"Apakah kau sudah makan ? Kau kan tidak keluar dari kamar semenjak dua hari"

"Apa urusan denganmu kalau aku udah makan atau belum, harusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, lagi pula aku dikamar juga makan kok noh lihat ada apa dikamarku ini" Tunjuk Baekhyun yang hanya mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Luhan.

"Kau punya kulkas dikamar mu ? Pantas saja _ahjusi, ahjumma dan_ Baekbom _hyung_ tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk makan dari luar kamar"

"Mangkanya _ahjumma_ sudah menyuruhmu untuk makan, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mau padahal sore _ahjumma_ ingin memberitahumu tapi ayahmu melarangnya"

"Hah! BABA!"

" _What's wrong son_ ?" Tanya Henry yang sedang menahan tawa melihat reaksi dari Luhan. "Sebaiknya kita pulang setelah kau makan disini dan sebelum itu _baba_ akan memberi tahukan mu bahwa besok Baekhyun sudah setuju untuk sekolah lagi dan dia kan dipindahkan kekelas mu dan juga akan duduk sebangku denganmu"

" _Jinja ? Really ? Really ?_ " Tanya Luhan yang senang mendengar berita baik tersebut.

"Iya berisik. Lagipula kau harus menjaga sebagai _Bodyguard_ " Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja Putri Baekhyun akan dikawal oleh Xi Lu Han yang tampan ini" ucap Luhan dengan percara diri dan hanya dibalas oleh Baekhyun dengan tatapan jijik sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan.

 ** _To Be Continue_**


End file.
